


September

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Cliche, Flashbacks, Gore, Heavy gore, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, Not Beta Read, Possession, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, detailed corpse, i dont really like this that much but whatevs, listen its a good song despite its origins, may or may not be sort of a song fic, some things go unexplained, supposed to be prequel/spinoff to another writing piece i have yet to do, unamed characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I can't remember what happened in September...





	September

I woke up with a start. 

 

My head was pounding, my entire body ached and I felt gross and dirty. 

 

Where was I?

 

My eyes opened slowly and I took in my surroundings. 

 

Black. 

 

That was the predominant color my vision took in. Gradually, my eyes got used to the lack of light. 

 

The room I was sitting in was old and musty. Wooden tables were knocked over along with some stray chairs. Dust and grime covered the majority of surfaces, making whatever you touched transfer onto your hands. The smell is what really got to me though. It was thick and smelled of dirt, pine and small hint of metal. 

 

I sluggishly stood from my spot, nearly falling over in the process.

 

God, my head hurt. 

 

I trudged my way over to one of the tables and noticed some scattered papers near it. That’s strange, they looked fairly new… I knelt down and looked at the disorganized papers and read them.

 

They looked like school notes.

 

What was a bunch of math notes doing in a place like this? I sighed and stood back up.

 

A bang caught my attention. 

 

Was someone else here?

 

I exited the room and found myself in an empty hallway. Windows lined the walls, most of them broken and cold air wafted through them. The floor was wooden and rotten, some places already collapsed with others looking right near collapsing. This place was overwhelmingly creepy. 

 

I carefully tread over the decaying floor to one of the windows.

 

It was pitch black outside. The only light source was the little sliver of moon left in the sky. It cast haunting shadows that outlined the vast trees and the rest of the building. That’s when I noticed that there weren’t any surrounding buildings. 

 

Was I in the middle of a forest?

 

The bang again rang out in the otherwise silent area. I furrowed my eyebrows and left my position at the window. I crept over to the door where the banging seemed to come from. Gingerly, I pushed the door open. It was so dark. I could barely see anything. I stepped inside the room and found the floor to be extremely sticky.

 

“Hello? Is anyone here?”

 

The bang rang out again, along with some gurgling. My hands reached out and found the wall. I traversed my way around the room and found my hands on a small knob. I cautiously turned the knob and pulled. 

 

The stench hit me first. The smell of iron and raw meat entered my lungs without warning. I gagged in my mouth and held myself up, holding onto the door.

 

The gurgle once again came out. My eyes slowly adjusted to the low light and gradually I was able to make out a figure in the doorway. I hesitantly moved my hand to the figure.

 

“Excuse me? Are you oka-” My voice was caught in my throat when I touched the person’s shoulder. 

 

It was soaked in blood. 

 

Another gurgle came from them and they swung forward from a rope suspending them. I was finally able to get a look at them.

 

It was utterly grotesque.

 

Glass was strewn about all over his body and shoved down his throat. The glass was overflowing out of his mouth and his head was bent back in an awkward position, like a puppet who lost it’s stuffing. If there were light, it surely would be red from the glass reflecting the crimson of the blood. Around his swollen and red neck was a rope, a noose, it held him up from a pipe on the ceiling. The gurgling I heard was the blood from his mouth and neck seeping out of his body with little spurts. When I looked at his eyes, they were red and glassy, filled with eternal dread and fear.

 

He was dead.

 

I didn’t even scream. I couldn’t. I was stunned into silence, eyes wide, hand covering my gaping mouth. I finally got a grip on myself and ran out of the room without a second thought. 

 

“Ohgodohgodohgodohgod.”

 

Running, I held my hand over my mouth, trying so hard not to throw up. 

 

Why did this happen? 

 

Who did that? 

 

Were they still in the building?

 

My mind raced faster than I could run. Finally, I tripped and fell to the floor in a heap. Whining in pain, I sat myself up. I needed to get out of here and call the police. 

 

Before I could stand up, a searing pain plagued my head. I clutched it in agony, falling against the wall and groaned. 

 

_ “You left me!” a voice yelled, clearly in pain. “No! No, no, I didn’t. Please think about what your saying, Jel-” “Don’t you ever call me that again! All you’ve ever done is hurt me, and you think you can act like we’re still friends? I’m done. I’m done playing games with you.” Sobbing could be heard, from which voice, was unknown.  _

 

I slumped back over. What was that? A dream? For a moment, I forgot where I was, I just wanted to think about what my dream meant.

 

Even so, the image of the boy in the closet crept its way back into my brain. Though this time, I couldn’t hold it in. I clenched my stomach and retched onto the floor, mind racing once more. 

 

Wiping my mouth on my sleeve, I shakily stood up. If I were to remain sane, I had to get out of here. I had to. 

 

Sluggishly, I began to walk down the dingy hallway where I had fallen. I had no idea where I was. When I saw him, I just ran aimlessly until I collapsed onto the ground. All I wanted was to get away. 

 

Carefully avoiding the rotting wood floors, I made my way down the hallway and desperately looked for some sort of exit. I ended up in a extensive room, filled with large and hefty looking equipment. Giant crates were strewn across the room, some tipped over on their sides spilling large hunks of wood onto the floor. Long dead lightbulbs hung from the ceiling, some smashed to bits, wiring exposed to the cold damp air.

 

I crept closer to the machines and inspected them. Large saw blades protruded from each of them, all of which were rusted and clearly unfit to use. Abandoned workers gloves sat lonely on one of the slabs of metal holding the machine together. Breathing in the dusty air caused me to sneeze, only to find that saw dust covered virtually the entirety of the floor surrounding the saws. 

 

Obviously there was nothing here to help me. Looking around for some other place to go, I saw a staircase, winding downward, though it was too dark to tell where to. I walked over to the stairs and looked down into the twisted blackness, hoping to be able to make out something, anything to signal that is was safe. No matter how hard I strained my eyes, I wasn’t able to make out a thing. 

 

I debated whether it was a good idea to make my way down the possible death trap for a moment. There had to be another way, I wasn’t going to risk my life descending some stairs unless I absolutely had to. This was a fairly large building from I’ve seen so far, so there had to be some other sort of way downstairs. Besides, there was something I didn’t trust about the steps, obviously this place was old and there was a risk of falling right through them, but there was something else about them. They radiated some sort of distinct energy. A dark, unpleasant energy. As soon as I looked at them, I felt like it would be a bad idea to turn my back to it. Sucking in a breath, I inched my way back the way I came, keeping my eyes on the stairs the whole time. 

 

Even though I had left the room, I still felt a heavy dark feeling in my chest. Like something else was causing it entirely. 

 

Scanning the room I had now found myself in, a tall window caught my eye. I was drawn to this window. It entranced me, despite the identical windows that surrounded it. The window went from ceiling to floor, and the glass that remained in the frame was broken and shattered. It was smashed open, as if something crashed through it, something big. Outside, it had only gotten darker, the outline of the trees could hardly be seen and the moon was dimmed by covering clouds. The only sound that came to my ears was the sound of the wailing wind. No insects, no birds, nothing. 

 

Abruptly, another scorching pain washed through my skull. I hastily gripped the window to stable myself. 

 

_ “Bring them to me.” An echoed voice demanded. “No, I don’t want to do this anymore! I can’t take it.” cried the second voice. Heavy chuckles filled the air. “You don’t have a choice. They grow hungry. Bring them, now. Before I lose my patience.” The echoed voice rumbled.  _

 

Blood gathered into my hands, glass slicing through my helpless skin.

 

_ “You enjoy this, don’t you?” The echoed voice jeered, sickly sweet delight in their voices. “No, No I don’t!” defended the other voice. “Don’t deny it. I see the excitement in your eyes when they feast.” _

 

The ache in my hands was ignored in favor of the agony that burned in my brain. 

 

_ “Let yourself go.”  _

 

A raw painful scream split through my throat, and I fell to my knees. Sweat blanketed my body, and I hysterically tried to wipe it away, though only successfully mixing the blood on my hands with the perspiration. My entire body quaked and shook, and a ringing blared in my ears. I coughed and gasped, desperately trying to regain my breath. 

 

Gradually, the shaking of my body decreased, the ringing dulled and the sweat was wiped away. However, now the pain in my hands was more prevalent than before. The sticky fluid flowed down my hands and dripped onto the floor. I winced and pressed them against my torso as a temporary solution. The cloth of my shirt and the force of the pressure caused the bleeding to slow, but not stop. 

 

Icy wind seeped through the window and swept onto my hunched form only now making me realize how long I had sat there. Wincing, I carefully stood from my spot. The blood loss symptoms were obvious as I got up, immediately getting dizzy and light headed. So I ripped my pants and crudely fashion bandages onto my hands with them. I fastened them down and shut my eyes with fatigue. My entire body throbbed with pain. The mental torture of this place was causing me to slowly lose my entire being. I stumbled on. 

 

The walls of the building creaked and moaned while I staggered forward. I couldn’t tell where I was anymore. The halls were twisted and maze like, as if everything was ever shifting. Everywhere looked familiar and different at the same time. Nothing made sense anymore. Tears filled my eyes and I choked back an aching sob. I just wanted to go home. 

 

“You  _ are  _ home, sweet pea.” 

 

I sucked in a cold breath and whipped myself around wildly, looking for some source of the voice.

 

“Did you enjoy the nap? It really refreshes the old bones, doesn’t it?” A pause. “Oh, did you hurt yourself? Tsk, what would you do without me here?” A tearing fleshy sound. The pain in my hands was gone. I looked down at them. Completely sealed up. The only thing to suggest that something was there, was a dark thread woven throughout my skin. Stitches. 

 

“Where are you?!” I shrieked into the empty air. I couldn’t even wait for an answer. I raced in a random direction. Everything surrounding me blurring as I ran. Down stairs, through doors, it didn’t matter, all I could think was run. The dark feeling in my chest kept growing stronger and stronger. 

 

Then I saw it. The staircase. Everything in my entire being said no, I couldn’t. My legs heard none of it. They completely were detached from my brain and listened to nothing but themselves. I scrambled down the steps, and I felt as if I was stepping deeper and deeper into a heavy black pool of darkness. Nearly every step I thought the wood would collapse beneath me and I would tumble into a dark void, never seeing the light of day again. The steps held. My spirit did not. 

 

The moment I reached the bottom of the staircase, my psyche collapsed. Wailing and sobbing, I dropped to the floor. I convulsed in my spot and dry heaved onto the rotting wood underneath me. The thin thread I had left connecting myself to reality had snapped and my body reacted harshly to it. I gripped my arms and shut my eyes tightly, trying to hold onto some semblance of sanity.  No more. No more. 

 

For the last time, my fractured mind blasted an intense torture. 

 

_ A looming figure over a cowering girl. Purple aura surrounded the figure and illuminated the girl’s face and casted dark shadows on her terrified face. Tears stains ran down her cheeks and several cuts and bruises littered her body. “Genny, please don’t. I’m your friend! Don’t let it take over you, you’re stronger than that thing!” She pleaded. The figure twitched slightly, but did not falter. They moved closer, and the girl screeched. Uneven pieces of glass floated up from the ground and around the figure, all bathed in the same purple light. The glow lit up the figure, showing it’s true form.  _

 

_ Along with the glass surrounding them, glass was embedded into their skin, some “healed” around the intrusions while others hung loosely from exposed flesh. Old and fresh scars, cuts and stitches covered their body, ripped clothing especially showing them off. Their long matted and tangled hair cascaded down their shoulders and down their back. Dried burgundy blood contrasted notably against their pale white skin. So white, almost like a ghost. Dirt was caked onto their body, aged and dried. Their face was marred with scars, the most obvious one along their cheek and one splitting into their eye. Clearly the eye had been slashed into. The eyes veins prominent and red, framed the permanently shrunken pupil. Though they were severely disfigured, I could tell whom the figure was.  _

 

_ “Who’s Genny? I’m Jagged.”  _

 

_ The glass suspended in the air shot towards the girl and sliced through her skin. She screamed in agony. The squelch of meat and muscle being flayed apart accompanied her pleas and begs for help. Hatred was filled with every cut. Skin severed and blood spilled. It didn’t make a difference to the figure. Their hunger was too strong.  _

 

_ Her body slumped over, hardly even a body anymore as much as it was a lump of meat.  _

 

“NO!” I screamed. I screamed and screamed and screamed. My psyche was falling apart before my eyes, and I needed to grasp some sort of reality. 

 

“My name is Genny. I’m eighteen and I- I...” I pleaded with my mind. Please, give me something to hold onto. I begged and cried, but nothing helped. The burning pain, the ache. It was unbearable. Someone, please wake me up.

 

I had remembered. 

 

A small throaty chuckle erupted from my lips, fresh tears still dripping down my cheeks. The small chuckle soon escalated into giggles, then laughs then full on screamy shrieking. After all this time. After all this self torturing, I had remembered. Visions upon visions of bodies filled my shattered mind. Bodies that I had tortured. People I had killed. Lives I had taken. 

 

Looking down at my shaking hands, I saw the blood. The blood that wasn’t mine. I had done it all. 

 

The sound of footsteps and a voice calling out caused my head to turn. An hour ago, the sounds would have been welcomed, but now, they made my blood turn to ice. Someone new for them to take. 

 

The echoed voices exited my throat. “Genny, they grow hungrier.”

 

All sense had left me. All there was, was flesh. All there was, was pain. All that remained, was Jagged. 

 

Outside, the September breeze blew harshly on the new home of a broken girl.

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is bad but i gotta put it somewhere ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
